


Waking up with you

by humanityalmost



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is basically pure sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Three different couples but three similar mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lads! :)  
> Only posting this outside the collection because I think it wouldn´t really fit in there smh..  
> I´m back to writing fluff yeah :D  
> But this is only something I tried and I´m not too sure about how I like it yet...  
> Thanks to Ale for the Italian and the cheering and thanks to Livy for looking over it. You are both angels <3  
> Have fun! :)

1\. Seantonio – “You look really cute in my sweater!” 

Sean was waking up slowly, stretching his arm out in search for Antonio’s warm body beside him, but was disappointed. The bed sheets beside him already cold and only the fine trace of Antonio´s cologne lingering on the pillow beside his head pointed out the Italian´s presence the night before. 

Growling, the Indonesian pulled himself out of bed, stretching some more and shuffling into the bathroom to brush his teeth and sort out the mess his hair currently was. After getting himself slightly awake by splashing cold water onto his face, Sean made his way into the kitchen in search for his boyfriend, only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. 

Reaching the kitchen door he could hear the Italian humming to a song on the radio and saw him mixing some stuff in a pan on the stove, while slightly swaying his hips to the rhythm. He was dressed in only his boxers and one of Sean´s sweatshirts, loosely hanging on his skinny frame, the sleeves way to long. Sean instantly felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the sight of his boyfriend dancing through the kitchen, oblivious to Sean´s presence. 

The Indonesian crossed the room to put his hands onto Antonio´s hips from behind, startling the older one. 

“Tesoro, you scared me! Good Morning, I´m making breakfast.” 

The Italian let himself sink back against Sean´s chest and closed his eyes, while his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his stomach from behind, drawing him as close as possible. He was burying his nose in Antonio´s hair, nuzzling behind his ear, breathing in the small traces of cologne and just Antonio. 

“You look really cute in my sweater!” He was whispering into his boyfriend´s ear, making sure not to destroy this moment. They didn´t have this much time together in the morning often and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Just a little “Sean and Antonio time”. 

“It just smells like you and so comfy. I like it!” He turned around only to look up into the eyes of his boyfriend, before pressing a small kiss to his lips and cuddling closer into the naked chest of Sean. 

~

2\. Artem/Mitch – “Are you hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” 

They never really were that super-duper fluffy couple that spends hours and fortunes on presents for each other and that was perfectly fine for both of them, it just didn´t fit them very well. But sometimes Mitch just couldn´t resist on getting Artem small gifts to show him how important he was to him. 

Today was one of those days. The Kiwi only wanted to get out and get them some sweet treats for breakfast from the bakery around the corner, but as he crossed the street his glance landed on the flower shop across the street and suddenly he felt the urge to get Artem some flowers. 

Entering the flower shop, he flashed the woman behind the counter smile, overwhelmed by the number of different flowers available to buy. He looked around a little, before settling onto buying a big bouquet of dark red roses. While the woman was wrapping them up for him, he let his thoughts wander back to Artem still sleeping in their bed at home. Maybe he should have gotten him something more thoughtful than roses. 

Entering their bedroom back home, trying to be as quiet as possible, he approached the still sleeping Russian, one hand wrapped around the flowers, the other softly stroking over his boyfriend´s cheek, making him wake up slowly. 

A little lost on orientation Artem opened his eyes, before realising Mitch leaning over him and lazily smiling at him. 

“Good Morning! Were you already out?” Curiosity clearly visible in his voice. Smiling a little wider, Mitch handed him the bouquet of dark red roses and pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“Morning, love. I just got us some breakfast and went by that flower shop and couldn´t resist. I´m sorry!” The Russian was smiling widely at him, his cheeks turning a barely visible pink before carefully placing the flowers on the bedside table and falling back into bed, burying his face into the pillow and throwing the blanket back over his head.  
Mitch giggled at the sight that his boyfriend was, buried under the blanket, only a few hairs sticking out from underneath. 

“Are you hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” 

Mitch really had a hard time, holding it together, but he didn´t want to upset Artem further, so he just decided on toeing off his shoes and sliding under the blanket his boyfriend was hiding under. He grabbed the Russian´s face with both of his hands and drew him into a passionate kiss, only ending it when they run out of air. The hot air under the blanket nearly unbearable, so Mitch just carelessly threw it off of the bed, making the Russian laugh into the kiss. 

“I love you!” Artem sounded breathless and his cheeks were colour stained but he was smiling so happily at Mitch that he just couldn´t stop himself from kissing him again, making the butterflies stir awake in his stomach. God, was he glad he bought that roses. 

~

3\. Gaslynn – “Nothing, but it´s nice that your voice is the first thing I hear in the morning.” 

A weight on his arm woke Alex up and with a glance to the watch on his bedside table he saw that it was 7 in the morning, normally time to get up. But having a free weekend with no racing meant they didn´t have to get up in the morning, which was welcoming in comparison to all the early mornings their jobs provided on the regularly. 

His focus was back on the weight on his arm. Pierre sleeping peacefully in his arms, his head was resting on Alex´s shoulder, one arm thrown over the Brits stomach, their legs intertwined in one another, giving him a satisfying feeling of safeness and calm, he didn´t know before. 

The small French driver and he basically just happened. Nobody really knew how their friendly feelings changed to more than that, but they were constantly drawn into one another like planets gravitating into each other. In the end they never had a chance to overlook the thing that was between them, growing stronger with every passing day they practically lived in each other´s pockets. 

Alex still didn´t really have a name for it, but of one thing he was sure; Pierre made him happy and as long as that was the case he wouldn´t question the thing between them. 

Shifting his thoughts back to the Frenchman in his arms, he softly let his fingers stroke through Pierre´s hair, the soft strands slightly tickling his fingers, as Pierre moved, cuddling closer to Alex. 

The Brit focused on holding him as close as possible, not wanting to wake him up but it was already too late; Pierre slowly opening his eyes and yawning loudly.  
“Mon amour, what´s going on?” He sounded sleepy and Alex´s heart jumped at the French nickname, racing in the Brit´s chest as Pierre pressed a small kiss behind his ear before sinking his head back on Alex´s naked chest, listening to his steady breathing. 

“Nothing, but it´s nice that your voice is the first thing I hear in the morning.” Alex was a little unsure if he was being too honest but Pierre pressing kisses all over his neck and chest, convinced him otherwise. 

“You know you make me really happy, yeah?” The French driver was murmuring the words in between the little kisses and Alex´s stomach fluttered happily. He felt his face heating up and damn it, he was falling so fast and so hard. 

Humming approvingly he softly grabbed Pierre´s face to look into his eyes. “You make me so damn happy that so much smiling hurts sometimes!” He saw Pierre´s beautiful smile and his heart made another jump, feeling like it tried to jump out of his chest. 

Alex flipped them over, crashing his lips against the French´s, kissing him senseless while pressing him into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
